Enhanced Technological Skill
Enhanced Technological Skill (or ETS for short) is a super power available to the player in Appointment with F.E.A.R.. Description ETS makes the Silver Crusader a master inventor of numerous crime-fighting gadgets, which they carries in an Accessory Belt. Other devices are employed in his home, such as a Decoding Computer and a small chemistry lab. - 329 Because of moral and safety issues, the Crusader's Accessory Belt contains few, if any, weapons which are lethal or can inflict a great deal of damage, partly for fear that the enemy might get their hands on them and use them for their own gain. Gadgets The gadgets the Silver Crusader has employed in the past include: *'Absolute Zero Flask': A bottle whose interior is cryogenically cooled, enabling the user to freeze down any object contained within. - 291 *'Alpha-Wave Emitter': A device which sends artificial Alpha Waves into the target's brain, disrupting his or her ability to concentrate by overloading its thinking faculties. The Crusader developed this device specifically for the mentally enhanced supervillain known as the Macro Brain. - 427 *'Aroma Emulator': A device which stimulates air molecules so that it appears to emit one of several odours. Used to distract guard dogs and other beasts with a keen sense of smell. - 92 *'Concentrated Anti-Freeze': A chemical solution which interacts with the aggregate state of solid water molecules (ice), reverting it to is liquid form. - 231 *'Directional Sound Neutralizer': Enables the user to stop the vibration of air molecules necessary to carry soundwaves, creating an area of absolute silence for as long as the device remains active. - 418 *'Energy Gun': A gun-like device which creates a wall of energy that can not be penetrated. - 162 *'Forcefield Generator': A compact device which is able to project force fields. Can also be used with somewhat limited offensive capacities to push objects over. - 402 *'Mental Confuser' or Mind-Confuser: A device which when used can scramble the thoughts of an opponent to render them temporarily harmless. - 80; - 55 *'Miniaturised Loudspeaker': For communicating across distances. - 198 *'Micro Extinguisher': A compact carbon dioxide sprayer used to combat fires. - 156 *'Micronet': A tough synthetic net capable of enveloping and restraining a man-sized creature. - 332 *'Omni-Directional Electrifier': A device which stuns targets within a certain radius with electric shocks. It requires a conductive medium, such as a ferrous ground or salt water, to work properly. - 299 *'Power Drainer': Depletes the stored power of batteries. Used against robots and high-tech foes. - 186 *'Radiation Neutralization Wand': A telescopically extendable device which safely neutralizes radiation on touch. - 328 *'Sensor Scanner': A small device which enables the Crusader to detect forensic clues within its scanning radius. - 271 *'Sonic Confuser': A soundwave emitter which incapacitates all living creatures within its area of effect, provided they are capable of hearing. It is omni-directional, which makes it hazardous to use with innocents nearby. - 210, 406 *'Stun Gun': A type of gun that can stun. - 94 *'Variable Microlaser': An often-employed tool, this miniaturized laser is primarily used as an emergency cutting tool. - 145, 205; - 99 Its settings can be altered as to weaken the intensity of its beam. - 182 See Also *Energy Blast *Psi-Powers *Super Strength References Category:Extra-Titan Attributes